All About the Lupins
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Tonks sees the ghost of Ticceron, a bad luck figure for marriage. Will her life with Remus be shortlived? Then comes a warning about her son, that he may not live to graduate from Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**Tonks' Unbendable Courage**

Tsan Dorcey stood near the dais in the anteroom at the Ministry of Magic. Their was an audience of five Ministry officials, ready to hear his new doctrine before passing it on to Rufus Scrimgeour for approval.

"The Tsan Doctrine will force half-breeds to divorce their spouses, seven months after the marriage has taken place. This will include werewolves, centaurs, mermaids, and all other creatures that are half-human, half-beast. It could take a year to get passed, but I hope you find all provisions to your liking."

"I'm certain we shall," said a member of the audience, who had a face like a toad and who shrunk back in horror at the word "half-breeds."

"I know of someone who will be deeply affected by this law," said a man in his late thirties. "He was a friend of James Potter, and he'll be getting married precisely one week from today. His match is much younger than himself; a Metamorphmagus."

"If anyone deserves to be punished by it, it is Remus Lupin," said Tsan.

"Yes, he once worked at Hogwarts," said the toad-faced lady. "Incompetent Dumbledore: permitting a werewolf to teach _children! _It's a good thing he's dead now, or who knows what terror today's youth might face!"

"I heard Severus Snape has replaced Dumbledore. Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course it's a good idea, Dirk. If anyone can bring order to that school, Snape can."

The frog-faced lady took the Tsan Doctrine from its creator to be filed for proposal and the audience split up.

Nymphadora Tonks, with pink hair and a bright smile, was in the Leaky Cauldron. She had no idea why she chose this spot on this blazing afternoon, but something had drawn her here. Tom was glad to finally have a customer, which had not happened often enough in recent months due to a fear of encountering Lord Voldemort or loathsome Death Eaters.

Besides Tom and Tonks, there was only one other person in the pub. He had on a dark cloak and his face was concealed. When Tom asked him what beverage he desired, the stranger had not said a word. But at this moment he stood up and approached the table where Tonks was sitting. He removed his cloak, and she saw his face.

His countenance had a haggard frame, and his two gray eyebrows were absolutely grotesque amidst all the wrinkles across his forehead. But his cheeks were scarlet, as if he just given an embarrassing speech, though he hadn't said a word. Furthermore, his arms had the image of flames etched in them, and Nymphadora could almost hear them cackling. Even more peculiarly, she felt a savage heat emanating from the stranger's body.

Still without saying a word, he exited the building. At that moment, realization struck her. She had just seen a ghost, and not just any ghost, but the one belonging to Ticceron!

Ticceron was a man who lived in the fifteenth century. He had been in love with Rhiannon, a fisherman's daughter. However, his family believed themselves to be above such riffraff, for Rhiannon was a Muggle. However, Ticceron had to have her, so they made plans to elope. They got married in Surrey, but Rhiannon's brother shot her three months later. Ticceron disappeared and never returned. No one knows how he died, but it is said that when you see him, you will have an unhappy marriage.

Tonks' smile faded. How could her and Lupin's marriage be miserable? Unless he was planning to join Harry on his secret mission. But why would he do that? Lupin loved Tonks almost as much as she loved him; surely he wouldn't abandon her now? It was unthinkable!

Maybe she was just being superstitious. Surely that guy wasn't really the ghost of Ticceron; a lot of people ran around with his description, didn't they? But those tattoos on his arms—they were really giving off heat, which ran against all magical properties. The only explanation was that this was the true enemy of happy marriages, the murderer of bliss, and the signal for an unceasing melancholy that was soon to descend upon her.

Tonks went outside and Apparated home. There her mother was baking a cake for the upcoming wedding. "Mom, I saw the ghost of Ticceron."

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Tonks asked, for her mind had been very occupied when her daughter spoke.

"The ghost of Ticceron."

Her mother looked at her blankly. "That name sorta seems to ring a bell, but I can't quite place it."

"It means that I'll have an unhappy marriage."

"Oh, Nymphadora, you young people and your superstitions all give me something to chuckle over," she said, laughing. "Ghost or no ghost, you're marrying the man you love more than all the world! Am I right?"

"Yes, Mom, but I still fear—"

"It's just some tale people made up to scare the brides and grooms to be. Think nothing of it, sweetheart, and trust me, it will go away. Now, I've got to finish this cake, so if you'll leave me be…that's a darling girl."

Nymphadora waited until Lupin arrived. They went to dine at Smorkin's, a perfect place for a _tete-a-tete _among lovers. Tonks was unusually quiet throughout the first half-hour of waiting for their meal to arrive, but Lupin failed to notice it at first. He had had a rather enchanting day, and he was very pleased to talk about it nonstop. But at last his fiancee's reticence alarmed him, and he felt obliged to ask what was bothering her.

"I saw the ghost of Ticceron today. You know what that means—an unhappy marriage is in store for us."

"Are you sure it was the ghost of Ticceron?"

"I'm certain. He had gray eyebrows, a wrinkled face, and tattoos of fire on each arm. I felt…heat coming from his arms. It was scorching, and I'm sure that had he touched me, he would've given me a third-degree burn."

"Allow me to allay your fears a little," Lupin said, bring a spoonful of spaghetti to his mouth and then quickly putting it down. "Seeing the ghost of Ticceron doesn't mean one will have an 'unhappy' marriage, just a short one."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not if one of us is killed."

"Oh Remus," Tonks asked, "you don't think there's any danger of that, do you?"

"Anything's possible, with the imminent war against Voldemort. Then again, it could be something entirely different, like some outward influence that we never contrived to imagine."

They went to bed that night full of worry. However, the wedding came and went—a quiet wedding, despite the one Tonks had dreamed of years before. But they were hitched, which was the important thing.

Two months later, she discovered that she was pregnant. On her way home to tell her parents, she ran into a witch who was leading her house-elf about.

"Ah, you must be the woman who married a werewolf. Haven't you heard? There's a law that was just passed, which will force your husband to obtain a divorce seven months after marriage. I guess you can kiss Moony good-bye, eh?"

Tonks stared at her. How did she know Lupin's nickname?

"Excuse me for not introducting myself. I'm Heegori," the news-bringing witch proclaimed. "This is my House-elf, Kinossur. Your husband and I were the best of chummates at Hogwarts; in our seventh year there was almost nary a moment when we were apart. His three friends were quite jealous, if I don't say so."

"Thank you, Miss Heegori," Tonks said, starting to feel a tad envious herself. "I think I'll be going now."

"Not so fast, little changeling. Ah, you're pregnant, aren't you? Well, I have one last thing to say." The loathsome witch bent her face close to Tonks' ear and said in a low whisper, "Your child will never live to graduate from Hogwarts."


	2. Meeting With Death

**Meeting With Death**

It was Teddy's fifth year at Hogwarts, and the teachers were giving out more Homework than usual due to the imminent O.W.L. exams. He didn't care too much about them; what did grades matter? His godfather was the most famous wizard ever besides Merlin, and surely he'd be able to help Teddy obtain any job he desired.

Teddy's biggest concern now was Plinnow Edgewood, a blond Hufflepuff who had taken a fancy for him. He didn't particularly like her per se, but she was the first girl to take notice of him, and that was something. All of his friends had girlfriends and he hated being left out. So he was not loath to give her the time of day.

In class his grades began to fall on the wayside. The only subject he was not struggling in was Transfiguration, and this was due to the fact that his mother had been a Metamorphmagus who passed her genes and ability onto him. His hair was never the same color from class to class. This quality attracted Plinnow the most. Her friends were extremely jealous; Amity Mitchell was forced to date a bloke who couldn't even spell his name right. Well, she wasn't exactly _obligated _to date him, but she had to date someone, and he happened to be the only one available.

Once a week Plinnow disappeared to a place he could not find her. She was not in the Hufflepuff common room, for she always told him when she was there. Besides, she had given him a heart-watch for his fifteenth birthday, which ticked in a unique way if she was in the Hufflepuff common room so that he wouldn't have to worry about her. For she began to grow on him very rapidly, and ere long he felt a pseudo-affection for her that he could hardly distinguish from the real thing. Wondering where she was when unaccounted for, he asked her one evening about these strange occasions.

"Well," Plinnow began, flipping her blond hair out of her eyes, "I'm not bound to be in your presence at every second of every single day."

"But, we're an item!"

"I'm not an object, Teddy. I have to have my privacy."

"It's you who wanted _me! _I could walk out of your life at any moment—"

"No, Teddy, please don't say that!"

"Tell me where you are when I can't find you. I must know!"

"Can't a girl keep her secrets?"

Teddy's hair turned green, then orange, then black. This caused Plinnow to laugh. "Come on, darling, please tell me."

She started to open her mouth, but at that moment Head Girl of Slytherin House, Tammy Wrongstocking, broke up their meeting with a spell. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Teddy ducked out of the way, and the curse hit his girlfriend. Plinnow's eyes started bleeding, tears of blood. It flowed like a deluge, ceaseless, corrosive. Teddy ran to get help. Professor Nixtop, Potions master, emerged from the dungeons to examine the girl.

"She's dying!" he exclaimed. "Watch her; I'll be back with the armadillo bile as soon as I can. But I'm afraid I'll be too late."

It was not until the Professor had vanished that Teddy thought of the Summoning Charm. But it would be no good for him to use it, for he had no idea what to do with the armadillo bile once it was at hand. So he waited, watching his girlfriend cross over into the other world.

Hours seemed to pass before Professor Nixtop returned. He spread the armadillo bile over Plinnow's forehead. Then she taken to Madam Pomfrey in hopes that she could be saved. However, once they arrived at the Hospital Wing, the nurse took one quick glance at her and proclaimed, "This one is beyond my powers of revival. She is gone."

Teddy felt like crying. Plinnow didn't get a chance to tell him where she had been, and it was all his fault that she was in that spot at that time. He felt more reprehensible for her death than he believed Tammy should. Tammy made have cast the spell, but in his case, curiosity killed his girlfriend.

Plinnow was given a common burial, and Teddy felt worse when he saw her friends' misery. Amity came over and asked him if he'd like to share a butterbeer at the next Hogsmeade visit. He agreed, hoping that it would take his mind off things. However, all he could think of was Plinnow as Amity asked him to change his hair, eyes, and ears.

At first, Teddy thought that Plinnow's memory would haunt him till his dying day. However, he soon put her out of mind and got his grades back up to standard, just in time for the Career Advice every student had to go through, under the guidance of his or her Head of House, which for Teddy meant Professor Acklehort, Head of Gryffindor.

He walked into the appointed meeting with no idea what he wished to do with his life. He had no interest in Muggle contraptions like Arthur Weasley; nor would he be a crafty businessman like George. Maybe he could be an employee of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, a cause he had always supported. But was there really a job for that? It didn't matter. All he knew was that he _didn't know _what he wanted to be.

"Welcome, young Lupin," said Professor Acklehort, in a cheery tone.

"Afternoon, Professor."

"So, we are here to discuss the career you wish to pursue. Have you given it any thought?"

"Well, not exactly, sir."

"You have absolutely no clue what you want to do with your life? So you're telling me that I can just put a bunch of career names in a hat, shuffle them, and pull out something, and that will be suitable for you?"

Teddy shook his head. There were a plethora of jobs he would loathe. Divination teacher, for one. Designer of toy broomsticks, for another.

"What if I were to tell you you are suitable for cultivating fungi? Would you enjoy that?"

"No."

"Well, we've got to come up with something. Of course, it's not expedient that you choose today; however, it would be wise to know in which general direction we are heading."

_As long as you don't suggest anything to do with Muggles, it should be all right. _

"I've been watching you over these past five years," Professor Acklehort said, "and I think that you'd be best suited for what is known as 'genetic engineering.'"

"What is that?"

"It's a Muggle form of study." Teddy looked disappointed. "But it's nothing like you've ever heard before! You get to manipulate genes and figure out why children are born with the traits they are. Who knows? You might even figure out how witches or wizards can be born from Muggles—if it's something that they did while mating or if it's something that spontaneously happens, as some wizards suspect. All you really need is an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies and maybe one in Potions…are you certain you wouldn't like that? Well then…"

"Nothing that has to do with the Ministry."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere! But there's another occupation you might enjoy—robotics."

"What on Merlin's beard is robotics?"

"It's the study of machines and artificial intelligence."

"That certainly sounds…unique."

"Yes, well, it's a thought. You have to keep up your grades in Transfiguration and Charms. I can trust you to do that much, can't I?"

"Sure, Professor. I'll consider robotics."

They shook hands and Teddy left.

During the ensuing summer, Teddy asked his godfather what he thought of robotics.

"Robotics? That's a Muggle enterprise."

"Professor Acklehort said I might find success there."

"Who knows, Teddy? You just might. Still, I don't see what you have against the Ministry."

"Nothing!" the boy insisted. "I just don't think it's right for me, that's all."

In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Teddy took Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies, though he almost decided to drop the latter. Nevertheless, it seemed better to have three classes and nothing else suited him, not even Defense Against the Dark Arts, for whih he was only an inch away from merely receiving an "Acceptable."

Around this time, Teddy began to have a crush on Victoire Weasley. She was stunningly beautiful, with her long blond hair which was more attractive than Plinnow's had been. Of course, one of her ancestors was a veela, and that may've had something do with it. Nevertheless, he enjoyed being in Victoire's company.

By Christmas they were an item. They could often be caught snogging in the corridors at Hogwarts or pretending to study in the library while really whispering about the future they would have together.

On the twenty-fifth of December, Teddy and Victoire exchanged gifts. Teddy opened his and discovered that it was a vest with a lightning streak across it that resembled his godfather's scar. He gave her a specialized Sneakoscope that would detect any male near her who had dirty intentions (including snogging), except her boyfriend. He assured that he believed she could take of herself, but it never hurt to have a forewarning. She repeated his phrase about extra protection and entreated him to wear the vest at all times until they graduated from Hogwarts. It did not need washing, for it was made of a self-cleansing polyester. Hermione had invented it in 2011, two-and-a-half years before.

Soon it was March. Teddy had kept his promise to Victoire; he could never renege on anything she asked of him. His birthday was on the twenty-third and he couldn't wait. This year he would be of age. Seventeen. No longer a child. He would be able to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. No more having to physically cut onions and radishes at the Potter's house; no need to worry about setting Killusk the lion free from the London Zoo. (Killusk was badly treated by the zookeepers; he was fed only once a fortnight and whipped thirteen times a day. Teddy had always dreamed of setting him free so that he could terrorize the visitors to the zoo, after which Teddy would transfigure him into a toad or something and Killusk would never be seen again.)

On the twenty-second he went to bed prepared for sweet dreams. However, he dreamt that someone was typing him up and using the Summoning Charm to cause him to float towards the summit of Lightning-Struck Tower, the venue of the death of Albus Dumbledore…

Teddy opened his eyes. He was somewhere in high altitude—higher than he had ever been before when not on a broomstick.

"Welcome, Sleepyhead," said a girl's voice. It was sinister and scratchy. He saw her silver robes first, then her face. Tammy Wrongstocking.

"What do you want?" Teddy demanded, rudely.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I had a dream about Lightning-Struck Tower."

"Good. That is precisely where I have brought you. And you're all tied up!"

Teddy tried to free his arms, but it was to no avail.

"You know, before you were born, little Teddy Bear, someone told your mother that you would not live to graduate from Hogwarts."

Teddy's hair turned purple. "Oh, did he now?"

"It was a she. My mother, in fact. And I am here to fulfill her prophecy! Any last words?"

"Why did you wait till today?"

"Because I thought it'd be better to kill a man than a boy. Besides, I did attempt to kill you nearly two years ago, but your little girlfriend got in the way."

"Plinnow," Teddy said, nodding. "But that was a simple bloodletting spell. You can't have known it would cause death."

"I was aiming for your heart, you elusive Teddy Bear! But no, you had to step aside at just the right moment. However, now there is no girlfriend to save you."

She raised her wand and shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _A burst of green light shot from her wand.

The light came closer and closer to Teddy…Tammy was laughing shrilly…the light hit him in the chest, hard…it bounced off, swirling back towards the caster, who was shrieking now, running for the door leading back into the castle, but it was too late…

Tammy fell to the ground, dead. Her wand twirled in the air and landed in Teddy's right palm. He cast a spell to free himself from the bounds and ran over to Tammy. He wanted to make sure she had paid for her injustice to both Plinnow and him. Her eyes were as dark as a blank blackboard. He would have to come up with a story about what happened; it would not be wise to tell the truth, or people wouldn't believe him. Teddy doubted that his mother told anyone about the prophecy. Of course, he himself did not understand why he had survived and Tammy had perished.

He descended the staircase from the Lightning-Struck Tower and ran into Peeves the Poltergeist. "Ah, the werewolf's child is getting into mischief," he said, smirking. "What secrets are you hiding at the top of this tower, Teddy Bear? Peevsie knows some strange tales. A boy and girl using an Invisibility Cloak to sneak a baby dragon away, and another boy ascending to murder a Headmaster…you didn't commit _murder _by any chance, Teddy Bear?"

"No," Teddy said, meekly. His hair went from purple to red to yellow.

"Peevsie will find out whether you are lying or not."

"I didn't kill her; she tried to kill me, and ended up dying instead."

'HELP! SOMEONE, THERE'S A MURDERER AND A LIAR HERE! NEAR—"

Teddy cast the _Muffliato _spell, causing Peeves' tongue to go silent. However, a door nearby was opening. He just found enough time to hide in a crevice when Filch entered, followed by his immortal cat Mrs. Norris.

The cat came toward Teddy's hiding place while Filch bellowed at the silent Peeves, who pointed up the stairs leading to the top of the tower. Filch shook a warning finger at the poltergeist before ascending.

Mrs. Norris discovered Teddy and began to rub her body against his knees so that Filch would be able to find him easily when he returned. However, Teddy had a spell up his sleeve, and brandishing Tammy's wand, he said, _Petrificus Totalus."_

After the cat fell to the floor, he ran from the room and sprinted toward Gryffindor tower, where the Fat Lady was resting peacefully. He forced her to wake up so that he could tell her the password.

"Why do teenagers have to wake me up in the middle of the night? It's _so _unmannerly."

"Password is _High Hippogriff."_

"Sure, sure," said the Fat Lady, swinging open. "I think I'll ask Sir Cadogan to take over for a while. I'm tired of catering to late-night prowlers."

The next day it was all over the school that Tammy Wrongstocking had been killed. Victoire came to Teddy after his Transfiguration class. "Happy birthday, my dear."

"Victoire, I have something strange to tell you about. Could we meet somewhere private?"

"There's an empty classroom near Gryffindor Tower from four to five in the afternoon. How about meeting there?"

"Sounds good. Meet you there."

They were both in the room, sitting in desks facing each other. Teddy had green hair now and his nose was a little longer than normal. He thought it made him look sophisticated that way.

"Victoire, I have something strange to tell you. Promise you won't go ballistic."

"Of course I won't, my dear."

"Well, Tammy tried to kill me this morning."

"Oh, did she?" Victoire asked casually, as if Teddy had told he that Tammy wanted to go out for a butterbeer with him. (Although in that case she really would have gone ballistic.)

"She sent the Killing Curse at me, and it bounced off. She died instead. Don't you find that story extraordinary?"

"Not at all," Victoire said, smiling sweetly. "Remove your robes."

Teddy thought this was a strange request, but he did so. There was the vest she had given him for Christmas. The lightning streak was green where it had been yellow before.

"That vest saved your life," Victoire told him.

"How?"

"I told you that Aunt Hermione invented it, didn't I? Well, she calls it a Stouffer vest. Whenever someone receives from his or her true love, it acts as a protector. The Unforgivable Curses cannot work on someone wearing a Stouffer vest."

"Wow. But how did you know I would need one? Or did you?"

"Your mother told mine that a witch had informed her you would not graduate from Hogwarts. I assumed this meant you would be killed, so when you chose to let me be your girlfriend, I knew that your life could be saved if you accepted a Stouffer vest from me."

"Wait," Teddy said, a thought entering his mind. "Does it only work with Unforgivable Curses? Because Tammy said that she had also once attempted to kill me with Sectumsepra…"

"Well, let's just be glad she didn't try that again," Victoire said. Then both of their faces became horrorstruck at how close Teddy really had been to death.

On the ensuing day, Teddy accidentally walked into a girls' bathroom on his way to Charms. There was a fountain in the center. He turned to go, but a ghostly hand stopped him.

"What are you doing alive, Teddy?"

He recognized that voice. Turning around, he peered into the small transparent form of Plinnow.

"Tammy promised she'd kill you so that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend forever," Plinnow said, sorrow in her voice.

"It…backfired. Tammy died instead."

"Well, then she'll be here soon. Oh, please don't leave me to be tormented by that girl for all eternity! There's a fountain over there, my love. You can crack your head open on its silver surface, and then you'll be able to protect me from those two horrors…"

"Two? I thought you were only worried about Tammy."

"There's also Moaning Myrtle, in that stall over there," she said, pointing. "She's always telling terrible stories about what life was like, trying to make me pity her. Between her and Tammy, I'll lose my head! Please, Teddy, join us…join us."

He walked out of the bathroom, ignoring her entreaties.

Together Victoire and Teddy induced Hermione to modify the Stouffer vest so that it could counter other curses besides just the Unforgivable Ones. This was in case Tammy was in cahoots with anyone at school who would be there to carry on her job if she failed. However, nobody else attempted to take Teddy's life before he graduated from Hogwarts, for Tammy had been confident that she had the power herself and no one else could do it.

Tammy had been wrong when she said that Teddy had no girlfriend to protect him atop Lightning-Struck Tower. If it had not been for Victoire's great love for Teddy, even if she had still given him the Stouffer vest, it would not have worked. Her love saved him, and if nothing went awry, they would be married sometime within the next three years.


End file.
